customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Jomaribryan's version)
Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs is a series of children's books written and drawn by Ian Whybrow and Adrian Reynolds. The series is about a 5-year-old boy named Harry, who has a bucket full of dinosaurs. In the books the dinosaurs talk to Harry but seem to be toys to the other characters. The other main characters are Mom, Nana, Harry's best friend Charlie and Harry's sister Sam. It was later adapted into a 104-episode animated television series of the same name, which premiered on Teletoon in Canada on March 28, 2005 and ended in 2008. It was a co-production between CCI Entertainment in Canada and Collingwood O'Hare Entertainment Ltd. in the United Kingdom. In the TV series Harry plays with the dinosaurs by jumping into the bucket, which transports him to another world, called DinoWorld. Although the dinosaurs are toy-sized in the real world, within DinoWorld they become dinosaur-sized, while Harry retains his actual size. The TV episodes are available on DVD in two volumes. Recently, it was announced that the show would have a series of apps for the iOS and Android platform and will include some interactive elements. In the U.S., Cartoon Network aired the series as part of its short lived Tickle-U block. Reruns of the series began airing on Qubo on June 30, 2012. Book list * Harry and the Dinosaurs go on holiday * Harry and the Bucketful of Dinosaurs * Harry and the Dinosaurs at the Museum * Harry and the Dinosaurs Make a Splash * Harry and the Dinosaurs Go Wild * Harry and the Dinosaurs say "Raahh" * Harry and the Robots * Romp in the Swamp * Harry and the Dinosaurs Make a Christmas Wish * Harry and the Dinosaurs go to School * Harry and the Dinosaurs have a Very Busy Day * Harry and the Dinosaurs Play Hide and Seek * Harry and the Dinosaurs Tell the Time * Harry and the Snow King * Harry and the Dinosaurs and the Bucketful of Stories : A compilation of Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs, Harry and the Dinosaurs say "Raahh", Harry and the Robots, Romp in the Swamp and Harry and the Snow King (Edition in U.K. with Audio CD read by Andrew Sachs) Voice cast U.S. & Canada version * Andrew Chalmers - Harry * Jamie Watson - Taury the Tyrannosaurus Rex * Ron Rubin - Trike the Triceratops * Andrew Sabiston - Pterence the Pterodactyl * Stacy DePass - Patsy the Apatosaurus * Juan Chioran - Sid the Scelidosaurus * Jonathan Wilson - Steggy the Stegosaurus * Amanda Soha - Charley * Susan Roman - Harry's mother * Bryn McAuley - Sam, Harry's big sister * Ellen-Ray Hennessy - Nana U.K. & Australia version * Emma Tate - Harry/Harry's mother * Jimmy Hibbert - Taury * Tom Eastwood - Trike * Ben Small - Pterence/Sid * Lynn Cleckner - Patsy/Sam * David Holt - Steggy Episode list Episode titles for season 1 are taken directly from the episodes. Episode titles for season 2 are taken from the official Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs website. There are a number of differences between the actual titles and the titles as listed on the website. In all the episodes, the first words spoken are the title of the episode, a prime example of title dropping. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_and_His_Bucket_Full_of_Dinosaurs#Episode_list[4] See here] Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series